1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a software radio transceiver and, more particularly, to a software radio transceiver whose security performance has been improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a software radio transceiver, software is changed, parameters are controlled, and a platform for making the software operative is used.
The platform has a role of separating a device and the software. As an example of the platforms, there is an operating system (OS) such as “Windows (registered trademark)”. By using such an OS as a platform, for example, even if a CPU (Central Processing Unit) device is either “Pentium (registered trademark)” or “AMD”, software such as “Word” or “Excel” can be used.
FIG. 8 shows an example of the platforms in the software radio transceiver.
Specifically speaking, modulation/demodulation software (hereinbelow, referred to as a MODEM software) 71 such as AM-16QAM or the like, middleware 72, an OS 73, a device driver 74, and a CPU device 75 are provided for a modulating/demodulating unit (hereinbelow, referred to as a MODEM unit) 61. The platform is constructed by the middleware 72, OS 73, and device driver 74.
By the platform, dependency between the MODEM software 71 and the device (CPU device 75) can be separated and the MODEM software 71 can be executed irrespective of a device type. As mentioned above, in the software radio transceiver, the platform is necessary to enable the software to be exchanged.
As a platform of the software radio transceiver, for example, the OS such as “Linux” or “vxWorks” is used.
In such an OS, a security has to be considered. In the security, the OS has to be defended from a destruction or intrusion (for example, Trojan horse, or the like) which can make a capture/alteration of system information.
In the software radio transceiver, from a role as a communication apparatus, an encryption is necessary in order to avoid a leakage of data of communication information. In recent years, owing to a spread of an idea of the information security, it is interpreted that the encryption is also included in the security.
In the software radio transceiver, therefore, it is necessary to realize the two types of securities as mentioned above.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a threat to a software radio transceiver 81.
In the software radio transceiver 81, there are the following threats: an attacking/destroying action of a virus 83 which invades from a radio wave; an attacking/destroying action of a virus 84 which invades from a connected network 82; and a leakage of information due to a decipherment of a radio wave intercepted by another radio transceiver 85. A security against such threats is necessary.
The above related art has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A-11-331911.